1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus, which comprises a magnetic component and a magnetism barrier to latch the apparatus.
2. Related Art
Along with the development of the electronic industry, the new electronic apparatuses always possess advanced and complex functions so as to provide convenience and comfort. Generally, a latching system is applied in the electronic apparatus to enhance its convenience.
A conventional portable computer (notebook) is taken for example and is described herein below. Referring to FIG. 1, a portable computer 1 comprises a cover panel 11, a mainframe 12, a pivot 13 and a latching system 14. The cover panel 11 is pivoted to the mainframe 12 with the pivot 13 and accordingly the cover panel 11 can be opened. The latching system 14 comprises a hook 141, a recess 142 and a push button 143. When closing the cover panel 11 and the mainframe 12, the hook 141 of the cover panel 11 is hooked on the recess 142 of the mainframe 12. The cover panel 11 can thus protect the keyboard buttons on the mainframe 12 and the display unit 15 on the inner side of the cover panel 11. It is easily for carrying when the cover panel 11 and the mainframe 12 are closed. To open the portable computer 1, the push button 143 connected to the hook 141 is pushed to unlatch the latching system 14.
As mentioned above, because it is necessary to push the push button 143 to unlock the hook 141, a springy element is needed in the electronic apparatus. The flexibility of the springy element should be adjusted, which is an additional step, during manufacturing processes. This additional step increases producing cost. Besides, the latching system 14 is mostly exposed of the cover panel 11 or the mainframe 12, and, consequently, it is not nice looking and the latching system 14 is easily broken or deformed during operation. Furthermore, to make it be latched tight, a latching system 14 with more complex structure is designed for the above case. However, this may not merely increase the difficulty for assembling but the hook 141 may not be latched smoothly, which makes users confused.
It is therefore a subjective of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus having a magnetic switch, which can solve the above-mentioned problems.